


After the battle

by Doppelspat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Interspecies, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex, Teratophilia, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelspat/pseuds/Doppelspat
Summary: Being part of an army was never easy. Harder still when your partner was in a different part of the army and seems to be more often away on missions, than near you.So of course each moment is cherished, when you finally do manage to see each other.





	After the battle

The holes of your helmet stare back at you, as you put it back on your shelf. You have polished it to the best of your abilities and normally, this should help you relax after a long day out with the guard, but today you still feel unrest. Picking up another piece of cloth, you rub at blood stains that aren’t really there. Hoping to get rid of the memories, as much as you hope to distract yourself.

“Knock knock, may I come in? I heard here is a moody person to be found.” Without waiting for an answer, the visitor steps into your room and you can’t help but let a smile appear on your face.  
“You are back!” Slipping your arms around the broad frame of the horned man before you, you feel your uneasyness slip away. “I missed you Cinach, you huge jerk! Could you have not told me that the general sent you on a mission? I had to learn that from Ursula and you know how she is when she knows more than you.”  
“I am sorry…” The purple skinned man sheepishly rubs at his neck, ruffling fur and showing of a set of impressive teeth in the process. “It’s just. The general gave the order to move out and there was nothing much I could have done. You were on patrol duty so I could not really search you out either.”  
“Hmmm, it’s okay.” For now you are just content to finally be back next to him. There really is no way that you can be mad. It was simply by chance that you two had met so you would not let go of him that easily. Still, it was amazing to you. A demon, someone as him, all tall, muscles, horns and neckfur, in the royal army? It is still strange to see, but Cinach always tells you, that there had just been no other place for him to be and that he is content to be here, because he had met you.

“I truly did miss you, my love. The nights felt colder without you by my side.” He pulls you closer, humming contently as your head comes to rest on his broad chest. “But now you are here…and I am here. In your room. Alone…”  
He trails off and you can’t help but chuckle as you pull him down, sealing his lips with a deep kiss. Cherry and other sweet tastes assault your tongue, reminding you just how much he loves his fruits. Still, you can’t really concentrate on that, seeing as his other hand is already pulling at your blouse. He grunts as he tries to remove it, finally stopping when he becomes aware of your stern gaze.  
“I told you, with your nails you will rip it, pulling like that.”  
“I am sorry…I..”  
“Let me do it.”

With a wink you turn around, slowly pulling up your blouse, letting your body sway as you get rid of the only piece of cloth between your skin and his searching hands, which are on you as soon as they can. Rough hands, calloused from years of wielding the spear, knead your breasts and you moan as you lean into him, allowing this demon to touch you however he pleases.  
You turn, facing him, only temporarily getting rid of his hands, before they are on you again. Yet you aren’t lazy either, hands traveling down his sides to the part where his waist connects to the hips, searching a bit before you find the start of his tail. A soft tug makes him grind into you, a grumble leaving his throat. Oh you know his weakspots.

Letting one hand stay at the tail, kneading and tugging, the other wanders down a bit more still, tracing the curve of his ass through his pants. He always has had such a great behind. Actually, you would lie if you did not say you had been jealous about it more than once.  
“Oh, is someone getting bold?” He grins, before taking a step back from you, making short work of his own shirt, merely tossing it to the ground, before he is on you again. The world seems to turn for a second, as you fall down onto the linen of the bed.

Resuming your work on his tail, your mouth has other plans, planting kisses onto his chest, that make him huff in indignation. Yet you know him better, seeing the flush appear on his cheek that indicates just how much he likes this.

When one of his hands reaches your pants, you find yourself anticipating his touch, sighing when his fingers finally touch your bare thight, pants finding their place next to his shirt. It isn’t long before your panties follow and you look up at his frame, breath heavy on your lips.  
“It’s not fair that you still have your pants, Cinach.”  
You don’t need him to take them off, to see how his erection strains against the fabric, still you appreciate the sight as it finally springs free.

Sure, you don’t have other demons as means of comparison, but to you, Cinach’s dick has always been impressive. Thick and certainly longer than that of an average human, which does not surprise you, giving his tall stature all in all. It is of a rich purple color, with knots and bumps all over, that almost make you sigh when you see them. You know how good they feel and you cand almost not wait for it and, if the slight flow of pre on the tip is anything to go by, Cinach is willing too.

His dick slips into your waiting hole and, judging by how easy it goes down, you are more than ready for him. Still you moan as he fills you, earning an approving chuckle from your partner, before he starts his movements. Every push, every thrust feels calculated and just like on the battlefield, Cinach seems to know what he is doing all too well. When in his fights he almost plays with his opponents, he does the same to you here on the bed, your body handled like a fine weapon.  
You groan in the dark, feeling Cinach’s hot breath against your neck. Each bump and knot filling you, moving inside of you and your face flushes in pleasure.

You still remember the first time you both had done this. The pain as you tried to take him. This was long in the past. Your body more than trained now to accept him over and over again.

“Cinach, we should keep quiet. The…ah..the guards.”  
Your voice is shaky, breaths heavy inbetween and you notice, how lust seems to lace it. So maybe it isn’t just pleasure that has painted your face red, but the raw lust for your partner, who you have not seen for a long time.  
“Do you think they care what we do?” He softly pulls back your head by the hair, making you groan as he begins to kiss and bite at your neck. “As long as we are in condition to fight, they are really fine with everything.” This time he bites down harder and you moan out loud, praying to the gods that no one can hear your sounds of pleasure. “Besides, I don’t care. Let them know.”

He pulls harder and you feel your back arch, before you fall against his chest, ass coming to rest on his lap. One hand on your hips to steer your motions on him, the other soon finds your breasts again, roughly kneading them, flicking your nipples inbetween.  
By now you feel like putty in his hands, the slightly rough treatment getting more to you, than you would have liked to admit. Surely you do not even need to admit it anymore, your moans being all the info he needs. His own low groans are mixing in with yours and his breath is getting more and more erratic by the minute.

You search for his tail again, giving it a sharp tuck that lets him buck into you with his loudest groan yet and which let’s him almost growl into your ear, as you tuck a second time.  
“Can you two calm down there? We are trying to sleep!” A voice, surely coming from the room next to you, sounding more annoyed than anything.  
Cinach chuckles, before he plunges you down extra hard, making a shuddering scream rip from you, before you can even attempt to muffle your voice.  
“Shouldn’t you guys be happy that you get to hear her? Otherwise you never see or hear a lady like that, what with your hideous faces and manners.”  
“Cinach, shut up!”  
He plunges you down once more and you feel the first twitches run through your legs. You are so close. Just a little bit more. If only.  
“Cinach…” Your voice seems to beg him to grant you that sweet release and he seems more than willing to allow it. Letting go of your form, you come to rest on the bed once more, breath ragged. Yet he does not give you any time, grabbing your hips and pistoning into you like a madmen.  
You can not last. And as his own orgasm ripples trough him, spunk beginning to coat your insides, you come too. You shake under the demon who holds you in an almost iron like grip as he deposits his seed into you.

When his dick finally pulls free, he is a sweaty mess and you are sure that you aren’t much better of either. Still, you snuggle close to him before pulling his face down to put a soft peck onto his nose.  
“You know Cin, I am truly thankful that you are back.” Your hands sink into his fur. “I love you.”  
He pulls you closer, murmuring sweet nothings to you and stroking your back, as you both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. Welp


End file.
